Don't leave me
by Dovaa
Summary: L'amitié peut laisser place à des sentiments plus profonds au fil du temps mais si un mariage venait tout gâcher?(OS réalisé avec un autre Dovaa via skype) LEMON


Donc voici l'OS fait via skype. On écrivait chacun notre tour,moi incarnant Shiro et l'autre Dovaa incarnant Ulquiorra. Je préviens,c'est une version brute de décoffrage hein. Rien n'a été corrigé ni modifié. Seuls les noms ont été effacés. C'était marrant à écrire sachant qu'il y avait une autre personne avec moi pour le faire ^^. Ah et les doubles apostrophes montrent une action du perso pendant le lecture.

* * *

Shiro n'avait jamais vraiment été un type sentimental. Il était plutôt un mec fêtard aimant boire des bières avec ses potes. Ses potes justement,son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait depuis des lustres maintenant allait se marier...Il l'avait pas vu venir celle là. Ils avaient grandi tellement vite tout les deux...Eux qui ne pouvaient se séparer étant enfant et adolescents,voila qu'ils commençaient a prendre des chemins différents. Shiro était guitariste et son groupe commençait tout doucement à se faire connaître. Son cursus était bien différent de son ami Ulquiorra. Très studieux,le brun avait entamé des études de médecine et était maintenant un chirurgien reconnu dans le milieu. C'était pendant ces études qu'il avait rencontré sa future "femme". A cette pensée, Shiro poussa un soupir. Il aurait dû être heureux pour son ami,le féliciter...mais au contraire ça ne faisait que l'attrister. Shiro était lui même en couple,enfin plus vraiment maintenant qu'il regardait son ex récupérer ses affaires dans son loft. Il avait dit vouloir une pause et son amant l'avait mal pris. Il n'y pouvait rien toutefois,il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus partager son lit avec qui que ce soit...si ce n'est Ulquiorra. Mais c'était à présent impossible.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait car quelques jours plus tard, Ulquiorra frappa à sa porte pour lui annoncer la date du mariage et lui demander d'y jouer avec son groupe. Il adorait Shiro et souhaitait vraiment qu'il lui offre sa musique pour la première danse avec celle qu'il allait épouser. Il avait été très surpris d'apprendre que son meilleur ami avait rompu. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils resteraient plus de 5 ans ensemble.

Shiro lui avait offert un sourire de façade et en s'entendant dire qu'il serait ravi de jouer à ce mariage,il eut la nausée. Il dut se faire une raison toutefois,c'était fini les après-midi câlins innocent qu'il faisait avec le brun quand ils étaient petits...

Le visage rayonnant de son ami l'interdisait de dire ce qu'il pensait. Ulquiorra était heureux et c'est ce qui comptait. Bien sur, il aurait préféré qu'il le soit avec lui mais cela ne se fera jamais.

Ulquiorra est hétéro et il va se marier! Pourtant, Shiro se rappelait de leur enfance, leurs petits bisous qui faisaient rougir son protégé et quand ils dormaient ensemble... que ça lui manquait !

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Et maintenant il devait se charger de l'enterrement de vie de son brun favori. Décidément,le destin s'acharnait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. L'organisation de l'événement était désagréable,le plus insupportable étant la "location" de trois strip-teaseuses pour l'événement.

Mais il se devait de le faire, même à contre cœur car il voulait faire plaisir à Ulquiorra.

Il se répétait sans cesse cela à chaque fois qu'il doutait. Alors il mit tout en œuvre pour que cette fête soit la meilleure que Ulquiorra puisse avoir. Il s'occupa d'absolument tout,les invitations des amis,l'alcool,la cuisine,les activités...et évidemment les trois pimbêches aux gros seins qui feraient sans doute plaisir à toute l'assemblée...sauf lui.

en plus, ça devait durer deux jours ! Un week-end complet qu'il n'était pas sur de tenir

Enfin si il était bourré il ne verrait pas le temps passer...Il commanda davantage d'alcool à cette pensée

pendant ce temps, les fiancés s'étaient retrouvés pour faire une balade au bord du fleuve et ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de se regarder dans les yeux:

- tu as raison, un week-end entier nous permettra de voir si nous sommes prêts à nous marier mais...tu vas me manquer tu sais

- toi aussi tu vas me manquer...mais au moins on sera sûr

-"sourit" ne t'amuse pas trop sans moi

- haha j'essaierais

Les futurs mariés se quittèrent donc pour un week-end de folie où ils replongeront pour la toute dernière fois dans les limbes du plaisir d'être célibataires. Shiro était passé prendre le brun chez lui afin de l'emmener dans un endroit surprise. Avant la grande soirée qu'il avait préparée, il s'était dit que ce serait bien de remontrer au brun les endroits clés de leur histoire à eux..

Il avait donc demandé à son ami de fermer les yeux le temps qu'ils arrive et fut content que celui-ci joue le jeu puis une fois arrivé,il sortit de sa voiture et en fit le tour pour aider son passager à sortir également

Celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami et aussi parce qu'il adorait les surprises. Il se demandait vraiment ce que Shiro avait prévu pour son week-end d'enterrement de vie de garçon

Shiro avait fait un détour et demanda au brun d'ouvrir les yeux pour profiter du paysage. Il s'agissait d'une petite falaise située en bord de mer où trônait un vieux chêne tordu. C'était à cet endroit même que les deux amis avaient passé leurs meilleurs moments. Ils n'y étaient pas retourné depuis bien longtemps déjà car ils n'étaient plus si proches: je voulais qu'on passe par là avant...pour qu'on...enfin tu vois.

-...ça faisait longtemps.."prend la main de Shiro" on y va ?

L'albinos regarda leur mains liées puis il sourit à son ami,si seulement ça pouvait toujours être comme ça: j'te suis

Les deux hommes se rendirent devant le vieux chêne et Ulquiorra s'assied comme autrefois

Shiro vint automatiquement s'asseoir contre son dos et enlaça sa taille puis il posa sa tête sur les mèches brune et ferma les yeux. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça après qu'Ulqui soit marié...c'était la dernière fois. L'albinos eu mal au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il allait perdre ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde

- c'est agréable...

- ouais..."resserre légèrement sa prise et est content que le brun ne puisse pas voir son expression attristée"

- je n'y suis pas retourné depuis la dernière fois..d'ailleurs je ne m'en rappelle pas...

-plus d'un an...

-"soupire doucement" on a le temps de rester un moment ici ? je t'avoue que toutes ces préparations de mariages m'ont épuisés..

- oui on a le temps...

Shiro sentit le corps du brun se presser de plus en plus contre lui et puis il ne bougeait plus que pour respirer régulièrement, ce qui lui fit dire qu'Ulquiorra s'était assoupi

En faisant ce constat l'albinos baissa la tête pour embrasser le creux du cou de son ami. Si seulement il n'avait pas été hétéro... Shiro se souvenait parfaitement de la petite grimace du brun lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son orientation il y a de cela plusieurs années. Voila la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais osé confier ses sentiments et puis Ulquiorra allait avoir une femme. C'était pas comme si les états d'âme de Shiro devaient l'intéresser plus que ça...

Le brun profita de sa sieste improvisée pour recharger ses batteries. Après avoir été réveillé par Shiro, ils retournèrent à la voiture pour partir vers leur prochain arrêt, après un dernier regard vers le lieu où ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps ensemble

- je me sens apaisé... "sourit" alors, quelle est la prochaine étape de notre voyage ?

- là où tu va faire la fête mon bon ami

-"yeux pétillants" génial !

-"petit sourire"on y est presque

- j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as préparé ^^

- tu sera soufflé"se gare en face d'une grande villa"je l'ai loué pour que tout les potes puissent avoir une chambre

- tu es fou, ça doit coûter une fortune !

- mais nan,c'est presque rien à coté du plus gros cadeau de la soirée"se dirige vers l'entrée"

Ulquiorra fixa le dos de son ami l'air intrigué avant de le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée

Tout ses amis surgirent a son arrivée en poussant un 'surprise' joyeux

Le brun fut effectivement surpris de voir autant d'amis présents dont des amis qu'il avait perdu de vue au cours de leurs études. Shiro avait fait mouche. Sa surprise était parfaite

Shiro n'eut pas à faire grand chose ensuite,les conversations allaient bon train et l'alcool coulait déjà à flot. Il regarda sa montre et se servit un ne devraient pas tarder.

Du côté d'Ulquiorra, il tenait une discussion avec une ancienne camarade de classe qui était déjà sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ce qu'elle lui dit resta un moment dans sa tête:

-Oh j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu te maries avec une femme huhu pour moi et mes amies, tu étais d'office avec Shiro !

la jeune femme lui disait qu'il était normal qu'elle pense ainsi vu qu'avant,le brun était juste scotché à Shiro

- nous avons toujours été très bons amis "sourit" aujourd'hui encore il me montre que notre amitié est sincère et que je pourrai toujours compter sur lui

- dommage je vous imaginait tellement ensemble...vous étiez trop mimi à vous tenir la main tout le temps

Le brun sourit et partit boire un verre en réfléchissant à sa vie. Il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été aussi proche de son meilleur ami. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi mais il lui semblait qu'il avait commencé à garder ses distances avec lui le jour où il lui avait présenté Hisagi Shuuhei

L'albinos l'avait présenté comme étant son petit ami et le brun s'était réjouit que son ami trouve quelqu'un à son goût malgré son caractère difficile

pourtant lorsque Shiro s'était absenté, le petit-ami en question s'était montré particulièrement désagréable avec lui

il était clairement jaloux de lui alors pour éviter des problèmes de couple à son ami,il avait décidé de mettre de la distance entre eux

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant mais Shiro lui avait manqué et il était heureux de se retrouver avec lui ce week-end

Celui ci entendit une sonnerie et poussa un soupir avant de faire asseoir ulqui dans le grand sofa du salon: garde bien les yeux fermés hein?"demande à un de ses potes d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée"

Ulquiorra attendait avec impatience de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et voir ce que Shiro lui avait préparé

Le brun sentit un poids sur ses genoux puis quelque chose de doux sur son visage. Le brun aurait juré que cette sensation était la même lorsque sa fiance l'étouffait avec sa poitrine mais...: allez veinard! ouvre les yeux!

Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux et vit une belle grosse poitrine douce et ferme avant de lever la tête vers une femme de plus ou moins son âge

- ouaw..

- et c'est pas tout! Y'en a deux autre!"montre les filles qui se chargeaient de mettre l'ambiance"

-"rigole" t'es pas croyable Shiro! "fixe la belle créature sur lui" vous avez pris un verre ? c'est ma tournée ^^

Shiro fixa la fille qui disait 'mais je vais le prendre de suite mon verre' avant de rouler un patin au brun.l'albinos eu un sourire en voyant l'étonement de son ami mais il redevint triste sortit donc sur la terrasse de la villa et se sortit une avait pourtant juré au brun d'arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas,surtout pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait même pas se distraire de la triste réalité,cette fête était pour les hétéros,lui n'était qu'un ovni dans le guitariste alluma sa cigarette et profita de la première bouffée en fermant les yeux. Il imagina Ulquiorra heureux,souriant avec sa femme et ayant des tas de mômes autour d'eux. Cette image lui donna envie de vomir et en se penchant par dessus la rambarde il trouva le vide presque tentant. Il se donna une gifle mentale avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Si il commençait a penser au suicide c'était qu'il était vraiment très malade...

De son côté, Ulquiorra avait délaissé la danseuse pour aller prendre un verre. Les invités en avaient profité pour se rapprocher de la femme qui leur offrit un show avec les deux autres. Ulquiorra les fixait puis il balaya son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce avant de remarquer l'absence de Shiro. Après un énième verre, la boisson commençait à produire ses effets. Il voyait trouble, avait des petites hallucinations et mourrait de chaud. Toutefois, il se leva pour aller retrouver son ami mais ce n'était pas facile avec les invités dans le même état ou même pire que lui

il put toutefois apercevoir les cheveux blancs si caractéristiques qui ne l'avaient jamais quitté et il se dirigea vers eux en zigzaguant puis il trébucha mais fut rattrapé par des bras qu'il connaissait par cœur: t'es déjà bourré? Franchement...

- pff à peine

La clope au bec,Shiro lança un regard réprobateur au brun: tu n'allais pas tomber peut être? J'te jure...Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi?

- rien.."lève la tête" tiens tu r'commences à fumer maintenant ?

-...le stress

- t'avais promis d'arrêter pourtant

- je sais..."souffle un nuage de fumée et prend son mégot pour le jeter par dessus le balcon"

-"frissonne" j'ai froid..rentrons...

- oui"suit le brun pour retourner dans la maison"

Ulquiorra titubait encore et vu l'état général des invités, il était préférable de l'emmener dans sa chambre. La fête était finie pour lui comme pour les autres qui étaient tous dans un sale état à cause de l'abus de l'alcool

Shiro avait une forte carrure qui l'aidait a supporter l'alcool alors il emmena son ami dans sa chambre sans difficulté

Après avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre, Shiro fut projeté contre le mur par son ami qui avait de nouveau failli tomber

- pardon hihi..

Shiro se laissa glisser contre le mur en ayant le brun contre lui puis il le serra de toute ses forces

- hmm ton parfum m'a manqué...

- tu vas finir par me faire pleurer...

-"fixe les yeux de shiro" hum ? pourquoi ?

-...après que tu sois marié,notre lien sera définitivement brisé..."porte une main à sa bouche alors que ses yeux sont à la limite de verser des larmes" je ne veux pas te perdre...

-"pose un doigt sur les lèvres de shiro" je ne veux pas te quitter...

- tu seras bien obligé...on ne pourra plus aller sous ce vieux chêne ensemble. Je ne pourrait plus te jouer un morceau pendant que tu as la tête sur mes jambes...Tu devras t'occuper de ta vas avoir des enfants...

-"larmes aux yeux" j'veux pas..

-"regarde le brun"...

-"secoue la tête" j'veux pas ! "embrasse shiro"

Shiro ouvrit grand les yeux puis désespérément il répondit au baiser

Ulqui le repoussa doucement avant de reprendre de l'air:

- ça a le goût de la cigarette !

Shiro marqua une pause avant d'afficher un sourire triste. Le brun était complétement éméché et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait

Probablement même qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain

- mmh.. mon coussin préféré.."sourit"

-"soupire"allez viens là que je te couche..."se redresse avec le brun pour le mettre sous les draps"

-"serre ses bras autour du cou de shiro" tu dors avec moi hein ?

- c'est pas une bonne idée...

- s'il-te-plaît...

-...ok"se couche à coté du brun"

le brun se colla contre shiro et il s'endormit comme un bébé

Shiro fixa le visage endormit et se demanda si le 'je veux pas' étant dis plus tôt était seulement la conséquence de l'alcool...

le lendemain matin, shiro se réveilla avec son meilleur ami dans les bras.

- Ulqui..."caresse la joue du brun"

- mmh ?

- debout

-"ouvre les yeux" aaah ma tête

- haha,t'as la gueule de bois!

- nng s'te plaît parle moins fort..

- désolé

- pas grave.."regarde son ami" c'était une chouette soirée

- content de l'entendre..."se lève"

- ça va ?

- oui oui...je vais voir comment vont les autres

- d'accord. "se lève" je vais prendre une douche...

Shiro quitta la chambre et descendit dans le salon pour rire de l'état des invités. Même les filles qu'il avait engagé étaient ivres mortes

Peu après, son ami descendit au salon

- on devrait aller acheter le petit déjeuner tu ne penses pas ?

- ouais,y'a une boulangerie a coté"grimace en voyant la poitrine nue d'une danseuse et se demande comment le brun pouvait aimer ça"

- on y va ? "ferme sa chemise"

- ouep"attrape son sac avec son portefeuille dedans"croissants et pains au chocolat?"sort"

-"suit shiro" c'est le meilleur des choix

- ok...dis...tu te souviens d'hier?

- un peu...mais tu me fais peur là, j'ai fait quelque chose de particulier ?

-...nan rien oublie

- j'ai fait quelque chose avec une danseuse ?

- nan du tout

-"soupire" ça va alors..

- hum"entre dans la boulangerie pour acheter les viennoiseries"

- olala tout me donne envie !

- je roule pas sur l'or je peux pas tout acheter hein"ébouriffe les cheveux du brun

-"rigole" heureusement sinon je deviendrais énooorme

- lequel tu préfère?

- le croissant !

- ok ok je prend

Le brun était tout content et l'homme qui servit shiro lui fit un clin d'œil discret avant de préparer les commandes

Shiro s'amusait a tirer la joue de son ami en attendant

- shirooo ! "fait pareil"

- on a l'air fin comme ça...

-"pouffe" c'est toi qui a commencé alors râle pas! :P

-"tire la langue dévoilant un piercing a tête de mort qui avait toujours interloqué le brun" nah!

- ah ! ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu celui-là "pointe la langue du doigt"

- quoi ça fait peur?

- les yeux oui

- on m'a toujours dis que c'était un point fort quand j'embrasse

-"rougit légèrement" ah bon..

- quoi tu veux essayer? "sourire espiègle"

-"tourne la tête" je suis fiancé je te rappelle

- je rigolais! Rolala aucun humour"décoiffe le brun et récupère la boite de vienoiserie que lui tend le boulanger"

- ça me met mal à l'aise tu sais.."pique un croissant" mais bon, t'es pardonné ^^

- lourdaud!"file en voyant le regard assassin du brun"

Ulquiorra lui courra après jusqu'à la voiture

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas joué comme ça

Ils rigolaient une fois dans la voiture et se fixèrent dans les yeux

L'albinos n'avait envie que d'une chose en regardant le visage du brun mais il se retint,son pote était 100% hétéro: ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps...

- à moi aussi "sourit" et pourtant nous ne sommes pas si vieux..on pourrait encore profiter de notre fougueuse jeunesse

- haha tu parle comme un vieux toi par contre

-"air blasé" vieux toi-même !

- hey! j'ai que 3 ans de plus!

- pépé ! "tire la langue"

- alala sale gosse"retourne a la villa"

-"sort de la voiture avec un sac de la boulangerie" tu crois qu'ils sont réveillés ?

- certains on bu plus que d'autres alors oui peut être

- hum..il faudra ranger

- t'inquiète,je m'occupe de tout!"retourne dans la villa"

Ulquiorra resta sur le pas de la porte, l'air pensif. Il ne s'était plus amusé depuis si longtemps! Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ça et puis, était-il vraiment prêt à se marier

Il pouvait voir son albinos favori donner des coups de pieds dans les corps endormis en criant 'p'tit dej!"

-"entre en criant" allez debout tout le monde !

la bonne vingtaine de fêtard se leva en grognant et tout le monde prit une aspirine suivit d'un bon petit déjeuner sous le regard de Shiro qui veillait au grain

Ulquiorra était amusé et il partit deux secondes avant de revenir avec balais et serpillères:

- c'est l'heure du ménage !

Tout le monde grogna mais se mis au travail sans sourciller,c'était Ulqui le patron après tout

Quand tout le travail fut achevé, tout le monde s'en alla, laissant les deux amis seuls dans la grande villa

-"soupire"quelle nuit...

-"sourit" merci pour tout

- me remercie pas,j'suis ton ami de toujours!

- oui. Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant?

- je vais aller rendre les clés de la maison...c'est déjà fini...

- oh c'est vrai...

-"ébouriffe le cheveux du brun" on essaiera de se refaire une fête comme ça...sans les strip-teaseuses bien sur sinon ta femme aimera pas. J'te ramène?

- volontiers "sourit" et pour la fête c'est quand tu veux

- chez moi c'est tout les jours...maintenant que Shuuhei n'est plus là pour me tirer les oreilles j'peux me souler quand j'ai envie

- oui..."sort avec shiro pour retourner dans la voiture" tu n'as rien oublié ?

- nan j'ai tout!

- alors on y va

Shiro remonta dans sa voiture et attendit qu'ulqui monte pour démarrer

-"monte" la prochaine fois on pourrait camper "sourit"

- en pleine forêt? T'as peur des araignées!

- y en a partout ! et puis tu seras là pour les faire partir "sourire d'ange" n'est-ce-pas ?

-"pouffe"Shiro le chevalier de la demoiselle en émoi devant les p'tites bêbêtes

- mais elles sont hideuses avec leurs pattes là "commence à mimer" brrr

Shiro sourit et caressa la tête du brun

-"soupire longuement" elles me rendent nerveux

- je sais...

Le brun resta ensuite dans ses pensées pendant une bonne partie du trajet

Il allait se marier quoiqu'il arrive alors la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de profiter de ces derniers instant

- tu vas faire quoi après ?

- je suis en train d'écrire des nouveaux trucs pour le groupe

- tu as trouvé l'inspiration? c'est bien..

Shiro pensa que c'était sa déprime qui le faisait écrire,quelle ironie

- je passerai peut-être chez toi tout à l'heure

- ok! Le carrosse est arrivé chez la princesse

-"sourire léger" merci Shiro.."donne un bisou à son ami et descend"

- passe moi un coup de fil quand tu viens!

- d'accord! A plus tard ! "fait signe à son ami avant d'aller voir sa fiancée"

Shiro ferma les yeux un instant. Voila. C'était fini. Il allait bien se torcher la tronche a coup de bières ce soir...

Il rentra chez lui et se dépêcha d'écrire les idées qui lui venait pour de nouvelles chansons. Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra avait retrouvé sa fiancée et ils discutaient de leur week-end

- elles m'ont emmené sur un bateau!

- ooh ça devait être très sympa "sourit" Shiro a loué une grande villa et a invité tous mes anciens amis...

- c'est cool ça! Il a toujours été très présent pour toi,c'est un bon ami. Bon je suis toujours un peu gênée par son homosexualité mais je m'y fais

- oui..."dans ses pensées"

- hum? ça va?

- ah? oui oui..hum tu sais maintenant si tu veux te marier ?

- hum...j'en ai longuement discuté avec les filles,elles pensent que c'est trop tôt et qu'on est encore jeune...je pense pareil

-"soupire" moi aussi.."sourit"

- on repousse ça à plus tard alors?

- hum..en fait..je me suis rappelé comment c'était avec Shiro et je ne vais pas te mentir, nous-nous sommes embrassés...

-...oh

- on avait bu, moi plus que lui mais il n'empêche que je me rappelle très bien de ce que j'ai ressenti dans ses bras...ça fait drôle de dire ça alors que je n'ai jamais été spécialement attiré par un autre homme

- alala...je présume que je gagne pas face au beau gosse qu'il est...

- oh ce n'est pas ça. tu es très belle tu sais..tu m'as charmé et je t'ai aimé pendant notre relation..mais ce week-end m'a permi de me souvenir de Shiro que je ne voyais plus très souvent. Nous sommes des amis d'enfance et avons partagé tellement de choses.. Shiro m'a manqué...j'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop..c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite

- non non,je m'en remettrais. Je suis loin d'être défaitiste tu sais

-"sourit" c'est ce qui m'a plû chez toi.. "regarde l'heure"

-"sourit également"vas le retrouver

- d'accord "attrape les mains de sa fiancée" merci ! "part"

Shiro ne pensait pas recevoir de la visite,c'est pourquoi il avait reprit une cigarette et se grattait la fesse droite sans pudeur alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un short. Ulquiorra n'avait jamais vu tout les tatouages qu'il s'était fait... Bon après tout c'était pas très hétéro de mater les tatouages d'un mec. Il soupira et relit les paroles qu'il venait d'écrire

Il allait modifier un passage lorsqu'il entendit sonner

Il partit ouvrir,renfrogné au possible: si c'est les témoins d'jéovah j'ai déjà dit que j'croyais pas!

- mais Dieu est amour Shiro "pouf de rire"

L'albinos ouvrit grand les yeux: ah désolé! J'penserais pas que tu viendrais...entre!"file mettre quelque chose sur lui"

-"entre" c'est ma faute, je devais te téléphoner..."fixe shiro" tu en as des tatouages punaise!

- j'suis guitariste tu te souviens?"pouffe et enfile un débardeur avant de s'asseoir dans son canapé"y'a des bières sur la table si tu veux"gribouille sur une feuille de papier"

- tu bois drôlement tôt, même pour un guitariste !

- bah,ça aide à écrire

- je ne te dérange pas j'espère!

- nan du tout"écrase son mégot dans un cendrier et pose ses feuilles"alors? ta femme s'est amusée?

- oui. elle a passé le week-end sur un bateau mais ce n'est pas ma femme

- oui oui je sais la cérémonie blablabla d'ailleurs c'est prévu quand?

- shiro..tu vas bien ?

- ben oui pourquoi?

- tu as l'air très négatif..

-"soupire" je me disais juste que je serais plus ton ours...

- tu crois ? et si je te disais que nous avons annulé le mariage d'un commun accord ?

Shiro crut mal entendre et se cura les oreilles

-"se lève" ça va ?

- oui oui,j'ai juste imaginé que tu disais un truc

- que je disais quoi ? "amusé"

- que tu t'mariais plus..."regarde sa table de salon"j'ai bu combien d'bières pour penser ça moi?

-"fixe shiro" tu n'as rien imaginé

l'albinos leva les yeux vers le brun,son visage affichant une totale surprise

- elle trouvait que nous étions trop jeunes..

- ah...

Shiro se gifla mentalement 'ah' c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire? Il aurait dut sauter de joie ou sauter sur le brun et l'embrasser quoique non la deuxième option était une mauvaise idée

-"se rassied" et moi, j'ai fini par comprendre où était ma place bien que cela me fasse encore drôle

-"perdu" hein?

- je t'ai quand même embrassé hier-soir.."fixe shiro"

L'albinos tiqua: mais...t'as dis que tu te souvenait pas!

-"petit sourire" j'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait quelque chose de grave. t'embrasser ne faisait pas partie de ça

Le guitariste était rouge,devenant ainsi trop adorable

- ouaah shiro, vilain garçon qui a une bouille trop adorable ! j'ai envie de te tirer les joues!

- la...la ferme! Ou tu vas tâter d'mes poings"tente d'être menaçant"

- tu me frapperais ? "penche la tête"

- nan j'te chatouillerais"se lève"bon j'ai un bain à prendre"file dans sa salle de main sans prévenir mais laisse la porte grande ouverte"

-"regarde la porte en plaisantant" tu veux que je vienne avec ou quoi ?

- j'ai pas dit non"retire son débardeur"

-"rougit violemment" pervers!

- tu crois?"petit sourire et baisse son short avant de rentrer dans la baignoire qu'il avait rempli peu avant l'arrivée de son ami"

Ulquiorra tourna le dos à la porte alors que son visage était rouge de gêne. Mais pourquoi donc était-il gêné en voyant un autre homme nu ?

Shiro se sentait étrangement confiant. Peut-être que toutes les bières qu'il avait bu y étaient pour quelque chose...

son meilleur ami lisait le journal qui était sur la table du salon

La voix de Shiro s'éleva depuis la salle de bain: alors...pourquoi tu es venu? Juste pour m'annoncer ta rupture

- non..pas que.."repose le journal et baisse la tête sur ses genoux"

- Alors quoi? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais... Une des danseuses t'as tapé dans l'œil c'est ça?

- un baiser...

Shiro resta silencieux un moment. Il se fit mal a lui même en prononçant les paroles suivantes: tu n'étais pas toi même à ce moment et j'aurais pas dû y répondre...

- tu ne voulais pas ?

-...si

Shiro ne le voyait pas mais son meilleur ami avait à présent les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi claire

-"soupire" j'sais pas c'que j'ai avec toi...dès que t'es trop proche je..."affaisse ses épaules"

- shiro...

- Écoute ulqui on se connaît depuis toujours...mais aujourd'hui je te vois comme étant un plus qu'un 'ami' ou un petit frère affectif...tu comprends?

-"acquiesce" oui je..comprend...

- J'ai largué Shuuhei a cause de ça...

- quoi ?! "se tourne pour fixer son ami" c'est à cause de moi que tu as rompu ?

- pas à cause de toi...je le voulais

-"tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé" je ne l'ai jamais apprécié

- ah bon?

- il m'a éloigné de toi..

-...je l'aimais...enfin je crois

- je ne voulais pas te gêner dans ta relation mais j'en ai souffert...c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ma récente ex "soupire"

- je vois.."le brun put voir le dos musclé et tatoué de son ami emerger de l'eau"

- tu as fini ? "ferme les yeux"

- oui"sort de la baignoire et attrape sa serviette"

Le brun garda les yeux fermés et semblait rêver

- ça faisait si longtemps...

Il put ensuite sentir des doigts sur sa joue: qu'on s'est pas retrouvés ensemble? Ouais plutôt...

-"ouvre les yeux" tu sais, ça me fait..drôle d'être à nouveau proche de toi

- moi aussi...j'vais peut être te tremper mais"enlace subitement le brun"

-"se tend" Ah! effectivement je suis trempé maintenant "pouffe et se laisse aller dans les bras de son ami" hmmm

-"murmure dans l'oreille d'ulqui"tu sais que j'ai eu peur de te perdre?

-"frisonne" oui tu..tu me l'a fait comprendre hier..soir...

Les trois mots suivant furent murmurés mais semblèrent avoir été hurlés pour le brun: je t'aime.

-"choqué" je...je..

L'albinos posa son index sur les lèvres du brun qu'il fixait dans les yeux à présent: ne répond pas. J'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment..."embrasse la joue de son ami avant de se détacher pour aller s'habiller"

- shi...?

-"revient habillé peu après"hum? Quoi?

- assied-toi..s'il-te-plaît..

Shiro s'exécuta,étrangement serein maintenant qu'il s'était confessé.

-"se laisse aller sur shiro" je ne suis pas homo..

-"soupire et caresse les cheveux brun d'ulqui"je sais...

-"soupire de bonheur" pourtant j'adore être proche de toi.."regarde shiro" très proche...

-"petit sourire" tu as toujours adoré...

- je ne le savais pas avant..puis avec Hisagi ça a fini par disparaître mais en fait, c'était toujours là.."passe une main sur un côté du visage de shiro" je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère envers moi-même que depuis que j'ai bu..

- c'est pas l'inverse qui se passe quand on est bourré normalement?"apprécie la caresse"

-"secoue la tête et sourit légèrement" on ne sait pas mentir quand on l'est..

- pas faux...mais malgré ce que tu me dis...je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient réciproques...j'ai tort?

En guise de réponse, le brun captura ses lèvres avant de les relâcher, amusé par la situation

Shiro avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts tel un poisson mort avant de parvenir à articuler: ah ben oui j'avais tort...

Ulqui se mit à rire avant de redevenir sérieux

- c'est étrange...j'embrasse un autre homme mais ça ne me pose pas de problème..

- je les sens arriver tout tes clichés sur les homos...

- hein? comment ça ?

- je me doute que tu dois avoir des idées reçues...

- hum..un peu mais je sais qu'avec toi ce sera différent

- surement"serre le brun contre lui et cherche ses lèvres"

Il n'eut pas à les chercher plus longtemps car les lèvres de celui qu'il aime vinrent à la rencontre des siennes dans un baiser doux et chaud

Shiro sentit son coeur s'envoler,jamais il n'avait été si bien durant un baiser

il ne le savait peut-être mais cette sensation était partagée par celui qu'il embrassait tendrement

Les bras de l'albinos s'enroulèrent autour du cou d'ulqui pour l'attirer plus près et ainsi intensifier leur contact physique

- mmh..

Ils finirent allongés l'un sur l'autre, à s'embrasser et se câliner

-"passe ses mains sur le dos du brun sur lui"j'suis dingue de toi

-"rougit" shi..

- t'es mignon

- hum...je peux rester ici, ce soir ?

- oui bien sur!

-"sourit" tu as l'air tout content

- évidemment! Passer la nuit avec mon chouchou..."étoiles dans les yeux"

-"pouffe" ton chouchou? haha moi aussi je me réjouis de passer la nuit avec toi

- et j'espère qu'on en passera plein d'autre..."hausse les sourcils de manière coquine et sourit de toutes dents"

-"rougit violemment avant de tourner la tête"...moi aussi..

- Ulqui! "câline le brun"

- hmm shi.."câline l'albinos"

- Tu viens te coucher?

- mais je le suis déjà..

-"pouffe" dans mon lit j'veux dire...

- oh ! euh ok je viens..ce sera plus confortable

Shiro se leva et tira doucement ulqui par la main

Celui-ci se redressa tout en le regardant et il le suivit

L'albinos l'entraina dans son lit après l'avoir débarrassé de son pantalon et son pull puis il ne cessa de l'embrasser en murmurant des mots d'amour a tout va

Ulquiorra adorait ça! C'était comme s'il était dans un cocon, entouré d'amour et il répondait activement aux baisers de son ex-meilleur-ami

Le musicien termina avec la tête posée sur le ventre du brun qu'il aimait de plus en plus: bordel...j'vais crever d'amour pour toi si ça continue...

- je pense qu'il est trop tard pour moi..."sourire doux"

-"se mord la lèvre inférieure"bon sang..."se redresse pour se jeter sur les lèvres d'ulqui"

Le brun passait ses mains sur les épaules, le dos musclé, le torse et dans les cheveux de Shiro qui l'embrassait avec tant de passion que son visage virait au rose

L'albinos ne voulait pas lâcher ces lèvres qui lui faisaient perdre la tête,quitte à s'étouffer

Nimsay: mais il ne voulait pas non plus que celui qu'il aime le soit alors il se fit violence et cassa leur langoureux baiser qui faisait tourner la tête d'Ulquiorra

-"plonge ses yeux plissés et brillants dans ceux du brun"arrête moi si tu te sens mal..."embrasse la machoire de son aimé puis son cou"

- haan je..t'arrêterai pas..shiro..."caresse le dos et les bras musclés"

-"se lève soudain"il me faut des trucs avant

- hein? quoi donc ?

- des petits trucs pour qu'on oublie jamais cette soirée"lance un regard tendre vers son aimé"déshabille toi et met toi sur le ventre j'arrive"sort de la pièce"

Ulquiorra retira son dernier vêtement et il se mit sur le ventre, comme le voulait son shiro puis il attendit qu'il revienne. sans doute lui fera-t-il un massage

En effet le brun faillit faire un bond en sentant des mains chaudes et huilées se poser sur ses épaules,il n'avait même pas entendu shiro revenir

- hmmm shiro.."se détend"

Shiro garda son sang froid tant bien que mal. Déjà que voir ulqui nu lui mettait un coup alors si en plus il entendait ses soupirs. L'albinos se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait et ses mains quittèrent les épaules pour pétrir sans brusquerie les bras et avant bras du brun

- haaa c'est tellement agréable..

- mais ce n'est que le début trésor..."les mains expertes retournèrent à leur place précédentes avant d'entamer une lente descente le long du dos"

- je me sens tellement bien...

- j'espère bien...écarte un peu les jambes

- tu peux faire ce que tu veux là..ouaw je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi zen

Shiro émit un petit rire et ses mains ô combien divines allèrent juste s'occuper des cuisses biens fuselées

-"souffle fort"...

puis elles se posèrent enfin sur ses fesses,deux magnifiques bosses à la peau de pêche pensa l'albinos

-"frissonne" shi..

Shiro passa de longues minutes a les malaxer les pincer et les bas-ventre commençait à chauffer doucement

- haa j'ai chaud...

- et c'est pas fini..."s'occupe de passer ses doigts sur l'intimité se son aimé en faisant des petits cercles ou de légères pressions"

-"roule la tête sur l'oreiller" haaan

-"verse un liquide sur l'intimité cajolée et rentre celui ci à l'intérieur à l'aide d'un index très adroit"...

-"plisse les yeux" aah !

Le gel qui était froid à l'extérieur,se mit soudainement à bruler ulqui de l' aimait utiliser des trucs en tout genre et ce demandait comment ce lubrifiant bien spécial allait rendre son brun

-haaaan shiro haa haa j'ai si chaud..

- rendu dingue par les gémissements d'ulqui,l'albinos rajouta deux doigts d'un coup dans l'antre vierge

-"se cambre" Aaahaah Shirooo !

-"voix rauque"retourne toi

-"se retourne lentement" shi ?

Shiro le fixait avec des yeux lourds de désir et d'envie alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser le torse sous lui avant de le parcourir de sa langue

le brun se mordait la lèvre inférieure avant de supplier son amant de bouger les doigts qu'il avait inséré en lui

l'albinos accepta sans attendre et tout en continuant ses mouvements,il tortura les boutons de plaisir de son brun favori de ses dents et de sa langue

- Aaaahaah haa j'en peux plus haa haa c'est trooop

L'ex futur marié semblait sur le point de perdre pieds,son intérieur brulait,les doigts en lui lui faisaient un bien inexplicable et par dessus tout,le piercing de shiro sur sa peau était sur le point de lui faire perdre l'esprit

Il était tellement fou qu'il supplia Shiro de lui faire l'amour

- me tente pas ulqui c'est déjà assez dur comme ça..."prend une grande aspiration et sa langue trouva le chemin du nombril sur le ventre plat puis sensuellement,l'organe entra et sortit de la cavité,donnant la prémonition de l'acte qui allait suivre"

-"ailleurs" j'ten priiie..

Shiro retira ses doigts du corps gémissant sous lui puis il s'assied. Il était lui aussi au bord de l'explosion alors il retira son sous-vêtement et pendant qu'il s'occupait d'ouvrir le sachet d'un préservatif d'un coup de dents,sa main libre s'occupait de caresser l'érection suintante de son partenaire

- shi...

- je crois même pas que t'auras mal vu ton degré d'excitation..."enfile sa protection"

-ta faute! et cette crème chauffante hmmm

Shiro sourit et écarta les jambes du brun avant de les relever pour avoir une vue plongeante sur l'intimité qu'il allait bientôt profaner. En voyant celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours être dans une telle position,il eut l'impression d'être sur le point de jouir

- shi...viens...

Sans attendre davantage,il lia son corps au sien

et comme il l'avait dit, Ulquiorra ne souffrit pas du tout tellement il était excité

Shiro resta un moment immobile pour profiter de l'instant et de la sensation d'être douloureusement enserré puis il commença à se mouvoir

à partir de cet instant, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son brun tout gémissant

-...caresse moi...je veux sentir tes mains...

Ulqui caressa son homme alors qu'il nageait dans le plaisir

Shiro ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été si passioné avec quelqu' ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait faire gémir ce corps dans ces bras pendant des heures sans s'arrêter

et pour le couple, cela faisait une éternité qu'ils fusionnaient

Quand shiro cessa enfin de faire l'amour a sa moitié et de la caresser,il était déjà 6h du matin d'après son reveil

Ulquiorra s'était laissé emporté dans un profond sommeil

Shiro vint se coucher à ses côtés puis il le serra fortement contre son oreille alors que la fatigue le rattrapait: je taime...

* * *

Voili voilou ^^


End file.
